


FNAF: Scrap Baby's Story

by Inferna_Mist



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Animatronic Life Story, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator | Five Nights at Freddy's 6, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inferna_Mist/pseuds/Inferna_Mist
Summary: Basically Scrap Baby's life story. Trust me, this is gonna be awesome.
Relationships: Scrap Baby x Lefty
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	FNAF: Scrap Baby's Story

It was a bright new day in Scrap Baby's Pizzeria. Scrap Baby and Molten Freddy were performing for all the children. The day eventually ended and everyone went home. Then the animatronics got off their stage and started to move around. Scrap Baby looked at Molten Freddy.

"Ya know, it's kinda boring since its just me and you here. We need a bigger crew." said Scrap Baby. Molten Freddy nodded.

"I know. If only there was a way to get more friends to be here." said Molten Freddy. Scrap Baby shrugged.

"Oh well! At least we're together." said Scrap Baby. They smiled. Meanwhile, a strange yellow animatronic bunny was watching them. He chuckled quietly. He had a plan to get rid of them. Once the two animatronics went back on their stage and deactivated, the yellow bunny animatronic came out of the shadows. His suit was torn in multiple areas. He approached the animatronics, a wrench in his hand. Then he destroyed them. Well, almost destroyed them. Molten Freddy was now a pile of wired with his animatronic face still on him. His face was also damaged. Scrap Baby was missing one of her hands and was torn up in multiple places, revealing pieces of her endoskeleton. Suddenly the 6 AM sound went off. Springtrap couldn't leave in time and fell down, damaging himself. Although he was already damaged, his parts were still to fragile. He had more of whatever was inside of him exposed. The mechanics came in to check the animatronics. They were shocked to find them damaged. They sighed and just threw them out. But of course, this isn't the end of her story just yet...

* * *

**20 years later...**

It was the grand re-opening of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Of course, it was re-opened more than once. It was re-opened three times now. There were new animatronics performing on stage. Rockstar Freddy, Rockstar Bonnie, Rockstar Chica, and Rockstar Foxy were performing together on one stage. Lefty was performing on his own stage. Everyone was very cautious about him. He was supposed to be dangerous, but he didn't act like it. The manager went outside to salvage some animatronics. He saw three of them. They were from Scrap Baby's Pizzeria. Scrap Baby, Molten Freddy, and Springtrap were all broken. The manager took them inside one by one and left the three in the parts and services room. The day eventually ended, and the broken animatronics got up. Scrap Baby and Molten Freddy were mad because they were destroyed. Scrap Baby saw a claw in the corner of the room. She grabbed it and put it where her missing hand would be. The two animatronics looked around the room and saw Springtrap. He was waking up. Once he was standing up, he smiled evily.

"Hello there." he said in a dark tone. Scrap Baby was furious.

"What have you done to us?!" shouted Scrap Baby. Scraptrap laughed, not answering her question. Scrap Baby's green eyes turned red. She ran up to him and pinned him against the wall with her claw.

"Tell me why you did this or I will chop your head off!!!" said Scrap Baby in a threatening tone. Scraptrap just stared. He knew that she was serious by her facial expression. Scrap Baby started to slowly close her claws on Scraptrap, the spikes digging into his neck. He yelped in pain. then he grinned.

"Would you really kill another animatronic? After all, you won't know anything about what I've done if you kill me." said Scraptrap. Scrap Baby giggled cutely.

"You're so silly, thinking that I will fall for that. I don't care why you did this anymore. I just want my revenge." said Scrap Baby. Her claw dug deep into his neck. He couldn't breathe. Then Scrap Baby chopped his head off. Molten Freddy just stared with amusement.

"Wow. I did not know you could be this violent." said Molten Freddy. Scrap Baby shrugged.

"Hey. Animatronics do what needs to be done. After all, he did this to us. He deserved it." said Scrap Baby. Molten Freddy nodded. Scrap baby then looked at the door. She went over to it and opened it slightly. Molten Freddy followed Scrap Baby out of the room. They were surprised to see the place. It was huge.

"Hey look! A ball pit!" said Scrap Baby. They smiled and went straight towards it. They went in and started playing in it.

"So fun!" said Molten Freddy happily. The two animatronics were having a great time. Then they heard footsteps. Scrap Baby turned around and saw a black bear animatronic standing in front of her. She screeched in surprise. She started to crawl away. Molten Freddy slithered out of the ball pit and hid. Scrap Baby then fell face first into the bottom of the ball pit. The black bear went over to her. Scrap Baby covered her face, afraid of getting killed. The bear held out a hand and smiled at her. Scrap Baby uncovered her face and smiled slightly. She grabbed onto the bear's hand and got up.

"My name is Lefty. What's your name?" said the black bear.

"My name is Scrap Baby." said Scrap Baby. She was still a little scared.

"So, when did you get here?" asked Lefty. Scrap Baby shrugged.

"I don't know. Me and Molten Freddy were deactivated and destroyed a long time ago." said Scrap Baby. Lefty tilted his head.

"What place are you from?" he asked. 

"I'm from Scrap Baby's Pizzeria." said Scrap Baby. Lefty was surprised.

"Ya know, I've heard of that place before. They said something about it being closed down. That was 20 years ago though." said Lefty. Scrap Baby froze.

"W-what? I've been deactivated for 20 years?" asked Scrap Baby, her voice trembling.

"Yes. And I'm sorry that this happened to you." said Lefty. Scrap Baby's face suddenly felt hot.

"Are you okay?" asked Lefty. Scrap Baby nodded.

"I should probably go get my friend." said Scrap Baby quickly. She went off to search for him. She had no idea why she was blushing. She barely even knows Lefty, but already likes him. Scrap Baby sighed. She eventually found Molten Freddy. He looked at Scrap Baby. 

"..." Molten Freddy was quiet. He had nothing to say.

"It's okay. The animatronics here are friendly." said Scrap Baby. Molten Freddy nodded and went over to the stage to see the other animatronics. They were all deactivated. Lefty approached them.

"These are my friends. They don't move around at night like us three." said Lefty. The other two shrugged.

"That's okay. At least we have more things to do." said Scrap Baby. She spun in a circle and danced around the pizzeria. Lefty laughed. Molten Freddy and Lefty joined in. When they were done being goofballs, they all collapsed onto the ground, laughing. They all got up. Then Scrap Baby looked at Lefty. All of a sudden, she kissed Lefty on the cheek. Lefty's eyes widened and he blushed. Then Lefty looked at Scrap Baby. The two just stared for a little while. Then they closed their eyes and kissed. Molten Freddy covered his eyes. The two animatronics stopped kissing.

"Hey Scrap Baby?" asked Lefty. Scrap Baby looked at him.

"What is it?" asked Scrap Baby. Lefty blushed.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" asked Lefty. Scrap Baby smiled and nodded, blushing. They were so happy.

* * *

**Fifteen years later..**

Scrap Baby and Lefty smiled. Thy now had a child. They called her Circus Baby. She was so energetic. Right now, she was 12 years old. They smiled as she danced around the pizzeria. Lefty looked at the time.

"Okay you guys! Time to get into your places!" said Lefty. Everyone nodded. Circus Baby went onto her own stage in her own room. It was a wonderful day. Then a girl went into her room. The girl's name was Elizabeth. The two looked at eachother. Circus Baby smiled as the child approached her. Once she was right in front of her, Circus Baby's chest plate opened and a claw came out holding ice cream. Elizabeth smiled and walked up to get the ice cream. Suddenly, the claw dropped the ice cream and grabbed Elizabeth, killing her. Elizabeth fell onto the ground. The claw went back into Circus Baby and the chest plate closed. Circus Baby was shocked at what she did. She couldn't believe that she just killed a child. The day ended with Elizabeth being taken to the hospital and Circus Baby getting thrown into the parts and services room. Scrap Baby went up to her daughter.

"What happened?" asked Scrap Baby. Circus Baby cried.

"I-I don't know. I just- I killed a child." said Circus Baby sobbing. Scrap Baby hugged her.

"It's okay. I know what it feels like." said Scrap Baby. Circus Baby looked at her.

"Y-you do?" asked Circus Baby. Scrap Baby nodded.

"Same thing happened to me once. I wasn't thrown into a parts and services room though. But you will be able to get through this. I will help you." said Scrap Baby. Circus Baby smiled slightly and nodded. The two continued hugging. This was just the beginning of a new story.


End file.
